Tsukuyomi's Return 月詠のリターン
by O'Mahari Amelia Oninja
Summary: Here we go again! When someone changes the past, and it comes time for Amaterasu's heroic moment against Orochi, her oldest brother, Tsukuyomi, is sent down to change the future. No one is sure how he will change it, but Issun knows it's going to be a long journey. Hopefully, Tsukuyomi won't screw anything up, and might prove to be of a valuable use...
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny village known as Kamiki. Each and every tree around the quiet village was honored as a god. However, the village was not without it's dark secrets... Legend tell of a horrible beast that threatened the residents. It also tells of the wolf goddess, Shiranui, who risked it all to save them. Controlling the very fabric of existence, this wolf stood up against a beast and banished the darkness. This ethereal wolf's valiant act ushered in an era of tranquility. And for the rest of the year, so there was peace until, the mighty sword Tsukuyomi was removed. A weapon, blue as the day sky, yet the crescent as yellow as the moon in full showing. After it being removed, the world was once again in danger and Shiranui's reincarnation of the sun goddess, Amaterasu, shed her holy light against the evil which has succumbed the world into a bitter darkness. But this was not done without any of the celestials watching, nor was Tsukuyomi forgotten. Just as Amaterasu took the form of a wolf, Tsukuyomi took the form of a sword used by his father, Nagi, to slay the mighty Yamato no Orochi. And ever since these tales of Amaterasu, she has still been looking for her long-lost brothers, and Tsukuyomi was one of three she never found.

* * *

_"So mon ami, shall I reset the time before or after Yamato Yami's death?"_

_"You may proceed on the time in which Amaterasu is in Kamiki, realizing that the fair maiden must be sacrificed. From that point on, we shall see how she bares with her new partner in the moon cave..." _

* * *

_Scene One: Moon Cave, Amaterasu and Issun are searching for four secret ingredients to the chef imp's appetizer for Yamato no Orochi. When suddenly a bright light and millions of stars from the heavens appear and Amaterasu uses her celestial brush to connect the dots. After doing so, a bright light bursts from the heavens and the god, Moegami. From thence he said, "__Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... Sealed away by the dark forces, I have spent years in this cave. Time passed, but I was unable to make my way to freedom. But now, your power has lifted the curse that plagued me. I, Moegami , god of flames, lend you my power. Burn a new source of light into the obscuring darkness!" Amaterasu howled in delight, and in secured her power of __inferno. After hours of retrieving the last of the ingredients, the appetizer was complete, and it was to be brought to the mighty Orochi. This gave Amaterasu the perfect opportunity to meet Orochi face-to-face to save the __maiden Kushi, from being slaughtered. _

_Amaterasu dashed up the long and tiresome, what seemed to be a stair-way to Orochi's lair while Issun continued to document every aspect and scene in his drawing book. But not too soon after, the great and powerful Orochi came up from the hell it waited in for the 100 years of waiting for its next maiden. Amaterasu took no haste to dash towards the enemy, but the eight-headed serpent had better plans. Orochi developed a barrier that could only be broken by the chosen one. _

* * *

"Looks like serpent-breath has barriers up!" Issun yelled, "What are we gonna do-" Just before Issun could finish, lo and behold, Susano, whom everyone thought all hope was lost for, approached the demon. "Hold it right there foul beast!" Orochi made its attention towards Susano as he stood bluntly in front of the demon.

"Son of the great hero Nagi, long have we awaited your return to us. You must seal the blood pact! You will be given every power beyond imagining! Utter the prayer, 'I wish darkness upon the world.' Utter that prayer unto me, and all of your wishes will be made and you will be granted the eternal god of the seas!" Before Susano could tell the demon otherwise, a voice broke the akward silence."HAH HAH HAH! Susano! The god of the seas!? Give me a break! The only thing Susano could do is drink and sleep for the rest of his life! This delicate and beautiful maiden deserves someone more loyal!" Everyone, even Orochi searched for the sound.

"Oh no, it's that idiot half-baked prophet isn't it!?" Issun spat. Just after, Issun noticed a sparkle coming towards the eight-headed serpent. "Everyone duck!" Everyone ducked their heads as Orochi turned around to see that two of its heads has bee sliced off it's snake-like body. The sun and the earth Orochi had been vanquished. Amaterasu was in shock as well as Susano. Turning their heads, behind Susano was a tall brown-haired, blue-eyed man who looked familiar to Susano quite a bit with the Shinto decorations and hair knots on the side of his head. "Susano, Susano, a long time, and we haven't seen each other!" The man laughed. "And you too Amaterasu, it has been quite some time before we departed! HAH HAH!" The man laughed. "Geez Ammy, you sure know a lot of people!" Issun stared.

"But," The man continued. "Before we talk, and I explain, let me help you with this beast that has troubled poor Kushi over there!" The man hurteled toward her, scooped her up in his arms and safely took her off of the podium. "T-Thank you good sir, I appreciate your help so very-" Kushi hadn't the time to speak when Orochi flung its head towards her. Amaterasu took no precautions, she leaped and using her brush, poured the sake of Kushi's into the serpent's mouth. Orochi gobbled it down, avoided what it was it had swallowed. In just five seconds, the beast growled and the man who helped Kushi off rang the gong on the podium to burn Orochi's body. "Ammy! We have to let Susano finish the job!" Amaterasu stood back. Susano stood speechless, "Common pops! Forget the crazy man!" Susano coughed, "Uh-Uh, r-right! Prepare to taste the wrath of my trusty sword, Tohenboku!" Susano rose his sword high, as Amaterasu drew a crescent moon in the sky. Just as the prophecy foretold, Susano's sword turned a bright gold, giving him the opportunity to chop off the heads of the beast. And one by one, Susano did as the prophecy said, and he chopped every head off. Susano fell down on his feet and began to weeze in pain and confusion. Kushi ran to his aid, for he was confused as Amaterasu and Issun were. "Who the heck was that?" Issun said. "Whoever the heck he was he knew pops and you, furball! Got any idea who it could be?" Issun jumped off of Amaterasu to examine were the man could have went.

"Look, we know you are here, so just show us your face! You ruined Susano's moment and ours too! Who the heck are you and how do you know us!?" Issun yelled as he turned to see the eerie smile of the man he was trying to get the attention of.

"You are Issun! I have heard much of your work and your friend here, how are you!?"

"Don't dodge my question, buddy! Who are you and what do you want to do with Ammy and I!?" Issun spat.

"How rude, seeing that I am on the bloodline of this here, 'Ammy' you should utter more respect unto me, as of you too Susano!"

"It couldn't be..." Susano began to shake. "That's not Tsukuyomi, is it?" The man pulled his hair to the side. "Of course! We have a winner!" Tsukuyomi laughed. "HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! Susano you are more funny the older you get!" Tsukuyomi looked at Amaterasu with a grin. "And how's my little sister doing?" Amaterasu flinched a bit.

"Sister!? Ammy what's going on!?" Issun looked bewildered.

"Here little artist, we can talk about that at the festival! For now I must bit my younger brother farewell." Tsukuyomi smirked as Susano grew afraid and took Kushi with him back to Kamiki. Issun realized that Tsukuyomi wasn't anybody ordinary, and if Susano and Amaterasu were really afraid of him, something was wrong, something was very wrong...

* * *

**_Next Chapter: Issun and Amaterasu get to talk with their new "friend" Tsukuyomi. Apparently his sudden coming has more of a reason than they thought. But when Issun and Amaterasu have to take Tsukuyomi along with them for the rest of their adventure, they are worried that he might be more trouble than they bargained for, but hopefully a good use for many secrets ahead... Next stop, the City Gates and onto Ryoshima Coast!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Issun, Amaterasu, and Tsukuyomi wandered out of the moon cave and pondered down to Kamiki. Issun was in shock that Tsukuyomi was not in awe of the celebration going on. Tsukuyomi was more concerned by Susano's house which was not vacant at the time.

"Hey," Tsukuyomi stopped Issun and Amaterasu as he pointed at Susano's house. "Who's house is that?" He looked down at Amaterasu.

"Why that's pop's house. What does it matter to you anyway?" Issun grudged. Tsukuyomi shifted to get a better glance at it. "Can we go inside?" he asked. Issun and Amaterasu both jumped in surprise that Tsukuyomi wanted to literally go inside of Susano's house of all places to go.

"No way you dunce! There is no way we can go inside! Besides, he might be in there with Kushi..." Issun said. But Tsukuyomi pretended not to hear and dashed towards the house. "Wait up!" Issun yelled as he and Amaterasu followed him. Amaterasu bit him on the pants and pulled Tsukuyomi backwards. "Wait sister! I must see inside! What if our pop's stuff is in there! Susano is our brother after all!" Tsukuyomi yelled to Amaterasu as she left her grip and panted out of breath.

"Alright, you, we have some explaining to discuss!" Issun yelled as Tsukuyomi sarcastically turned around and sat on a nearby boulder. "Ok my little Poncle friend, what would you like to know?" Tsukuyomi lifted his legs up and began to stretch to avoid eye contact with the two; obviously this meant he was not a very good, or polite speaker.

"Well for one thing why the heck did you ruin Ammy and Susano's moment of glory? Where the heck did you come from, this was none of your business!?" Issun and Amaterasu turned their heads as Tsukuyomi coughed, like Susano would have in a hard predicament. "Well, you see, I heard that I myself was used to slay that beast 100 years ago, so I thought you would need me and only me to slay it again. Turns out that you, Shiranui, are now in the form of Amaterasu, and will soon become a human. Hahahaha!" Tsukuyomi's laugh once again strangely reflected that of Susano's, which grew Issun' suspicion all the more.

"Well, just because your name is Tsukuyomi, doesn't mean your the dang sword!" Issun snapped back.

"Hahahaha! Oh but I am the sword! Just like Amaterasu is a wolf, I, the mighty moon god Tsukuyomi, am a human. Each of us Mikoto are."

"Mikoto?"

"Yes, right my little sister? There are six in total. Nagi and Nami, whom are the parents, and also known as the Nagi who slew Yamato no Orochi 100 years ago. And the Nami in the woman who was to be sacrificed on that dreadful day of wrath. Next would be myself, Susano, the Susano whom you call 'pops', then there is Naiyo..."

"And who's Naiyo? Is that even a name?" Issun asked.

"Naiyo, Naiyo is a replication of Gekigami, the master of the thunderstorm. It's a brush technique you have not found yet I presume." Tsukuyomi continued to do sumer-salts to avoid eye contact.

"Thunderstorm? Look Ammy, we get a new technique before it even comes up! Where can we find it?" Issun grew excited.

"Gekigami and Naiyo reside in Oni island, trying to battle the raving evil that it wished to settle upon here. But luckily my brother knows how to keep the gods steady. Hehehehehe!" Tsukuyomi laughed.

"Oni island? That means 'demon', doesn't it?"

"Correct."

"Where is Oni island?"

"No one knows, only the queen of Nippon and my father."

"Where can we find them?"

"Issun Boshi, do not fear, all of this will come in due time, right now you must think of the celebration of-...

...*mumble mumble*...Obviously, the wolf you sit on top of here is certainly her, the one Father is the most proud of, and that is you Amaterasu!" Tsukuyomi laughed again like a drunk man. Issun had more questions, but one thing Tsukuyomi said stuck out in his mind the most. "When he said, only the queen of Nippon, which is Himiko, and my father know where Oni Island is..." Issun whispered to himself. "Nagi- how does he know anything, he's dead." Issun froze, he hesitated asking anymore questions, not that he was afraid to, but this was a huge clue to all of the rest of the brush techniques, he couldn't provoke Tsukuyomi to hold his tongue against any more useful information.

"Excuse, Ammy and I for a moment." Issun told Amaterasu to privately head towards the sake house. Tsukuyomi barely noticed, he was to busy fiddling around to notice anything.

"Furball, you knew all of this and you didn't tell me!" Issun immediately tried to listen to Amaterasu using his ability to talk to animals as any Poncle could. Issun captured the beautiful and graceful, and somewhat innocent sound of Amaterasu's voice. For the first time, Issun realized how Waka would have a reason to flirt with her.

"N-no, honestly, Shiranui might have known..."

"B-but, Shiranui is d-dead! What's all this talk of Tsukuyomi saying you are Shiranui, you aren't, are you!?"

"N-no I don't believe so... My father told me that Nippon was in danger and the mighty wood sprite Sakuya was to awake me of my sleep from being a human deity into this beast. But that is sadly all I remember. I remember not of my brothers or of any brush techniques, until all was explained by the humans..."

* * *

**Part 2 of chapter 2 will be completed soon! **


End file.
